Harry Potter and the Secret of the Diary
by Nike8079
Summary: When a student gets what they want Hogwarts could be in worse trouble then ever. Maybey what you wish for Isn't really what you want to get. This is only the first chapter and it's my first fic but still REVIEW!
1. Chapter I

Chapter One: The Stolen Diary  
  
Draco woke early that morning. He would set off for school that day. But also his father would leave and he could steal what he had always wanted. Tom Riddle's diary. It held secret powers Draco new nothing about. But if it belonged to Voldemort it had to be powerful.  
  
" Draco son come see your father off." his mother called.  
  
He walked down the steps quickly. "The sooner he's gone the sooner I get the diary" He thoguht skipping every other step. He looked at his father dressed in plain robes and carrying a ski mask. Draco immeadiatly knew where his father was going.  
  
" Master calls son." was all Mr. Malfoy matter-of-factly. He kissed his wife goodbye and was quickly out the door.  
" Well mother I must finish packing." Draco lied. He went to the third floor instead of the fourth and opened and closed the door to his father's library.  
  
It was a small, circular room that was dimly lit with shelves covering the walls. It contained many of his Dark Arts tuff hidden behind many of the book cases.  
  
" Where is it?" Draco thought to himself. He looked up and down the stacks of books until he realized that it wasn't there. He decided to take a more direct aproach.  
" Accio Riddle's Diary!" Draco hollered. A grubby little package flew out of a hidden cupboard.  
  
He then heard his mother climb the steps. He tried to hide the package but his mother opened the door.  
  
" Draco! Why are you in your father's office?" his mother half-shouted.  
  
Draco looked at her with a shocked expression. Draco had never been yelled at.  
  
" I'm looking for "Hogwarts, A History". He lied again and didn't feel one bit of guilt for it.  
" Is my little angel studying?" she asked and then bent down and kissed her son on the cheek. Then she turned around and walked ot the door.  
  
He opened the package and looked at the cover of the diary. There was no posion, and no fang. What had happened to the diary. Was this the right one?  
  
"Oh well." he thought. " Well I guess all you have to do is write? Besides it is a diary.  
  
So Draco went back into his room and began to write. He wrote Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy. The writting quickly vanished and Draco was shocked when the writting appeared again but in different writting. My name is Tom Riddle. My diary can help you with your problems and help you get back at enemies, it read.   
" This will be great for Potter!" He thought happily. happily. " Harry was a foul, scar-headed git. He isn't strong the Dark Lord is back. And his friends Ron and Hermione worth both gits too. Ron was a poor, mudblood loving, dork. And Hermione was just a filthy Mudblood.  
  
And with that Draco packed the diary into his trunk and set off to King's Cross. He was on the train and setting off in five minutes. Him and his two friends Crabbe and Goyle had a compartment to themselves right next to Potter and his friends. Draco decided to make fun of them for fun.   
  
" Hey Potter," he called " I got something that might spark your interest."   
"How many times do I have to say this?" Hermione snapped, " If your not going to tell us then leave."  
  
And so now or story really begins when the gray clouds began to close over the sun.  
  
" What do you think he meant?" Ron asked.  
" I have no idea." Harry answered  
" He might have meant--- no that's immposibble!" Hermione thought aloud.  
" What?" Ron and Harry asked together.  
" No never mind." Hermone said.  
  
And so they rode most of the way in talking happily and eating Caludron Cakes.   
  
Not knowing the troubles that would happen once they arrived at Hogwarts.   
  
When they reached the Hogsmeade station Harry, Ron, and Hermione got a carriage to themselves. But they didn't know that the moment they stepped into Hogwarts trouble began. Becase Draco brought the diary he endangered himself, Hogwarts, and even the whole magical community.  



	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2: The Horrible Surprise  
  
Harry's struggle with school work wiped what Malfoy said from his mind. All the homework they had gotten kept them busy into the late hours. Sitting around the fire talking of what they had learned and studying for test. One good thing had happened since he came back. His favorite teacher, Proffessor Lupin, had returned to Hogwarts on special orders from Dumbeldore. And when it had been three weeks and they still hadn't visited Hagrid, that Saturday they set off for Hagrid's hut to visit the whole morning. When they knocked Hagrid opened the door looking surprised.  
" Oh you actually came." he said. " Just kidding, bin' hoping you'd come an' see me!"  
" Well we've been really busy." Hermione answered.  
He invited them in and Harry remembered the cozy hut. With it's one rom filled with everything. This tiny place felt more like home to Harry than the Dursley's three times it's size.  
  
Harry could smell something really bad.  
" What's that smell?" he asked Hagrid.  
" Oh that. Well you see some prankster killed three chickens last night. Must think its funny." He told Harry the grin disappearing slightly from his face.  
"What?" Hermione shouted.  
" Yeah. You know those birds with feathers that lay eggs and cluck." Hagrid replied as Ron and Harry laughed in the shadows of Hagrid.  
" How about I make tea?" Harry asked not wanting to see Hermione get any worse.  
  
So they drank tea and talked merrily about the first Quidditch match (Gryffindor VS. Ravenclaw), and about Ireland in it's new season after the Quiditch World Cup which was still interesting to talk about. And around five o'clock the went back to the castlle.  
  
" What's up with you?" Ron asked as they started for the castle.  
" Like I said, nothing." Hermione answered.  
" Okay, if you say so."He replied with an attitude.  
  
And before Harry knew it was Halloween. When they were heading for the Great Hall Hermione heard Malfoy say " Yeah. Uh-huh. Riddle!"  
" Hermione where are you going?" Harry asked.  
" Didn't you hear what Malfoy said?" she asked them.  
" Hermione, I thought you would be smart enough to know to ignore him!" Ron answered and Harry laughed. Even Hermione had a little smile on her face.  
" Hi Harry!" squeaked a voice from behind him.  
Harry turned around to see Colin Creevy, a fourth year Gryffindor who admires Harry. Surprisingly it had been his first time he had seen him all year.  
" Hello Colin." he automatically answered.  
  
The hall had been filled with it's usual pumpkins. And it didn't shock Harry to see live bats flying above them as they ate. The Gryffindors talked happily and this made Hermione forget every clue she'd gotten to stop Malfoy's evil plan.  
  
The next day the schools plumbing had major problems causing it to leak every where. Some of the classroms were too wet to even stand in. Having most of their lessons canceled they went to visit Hagrid again. Hagrid was not home and this got Harry peeked through the window to see if he was there and if he had heard the news. But what he saw hurt him deeply. Fang sat in the corner cowering and had big gashes. The couch was turned upside down and there was blood everywhere. Harry didn't know what to do so he told Hermoine and Ron to stand and wait to see if Hagrid would show. So, he decided the best thing for him to do was visit Dumbeldore. He ran to Proffessor Dumbeldore's office (Password the same as last year) to ask him what had happened. Harry knocked on the door and to his surprise he saw Dumbeldore crying. His idol who he had always seen as strong was crying. Harry had a feeling he wasn't about to hear good news.  
  



	3. Chapter III

Chapter 3: The Visit to Dumbeldore's Office  
  
" Harry please sit." Dumbeldore said somber.  
  
Harry took a seat by Dumbeldore's desk and waited for him to speak.  
  
" Harry I guess you wnet down to visite Hagrid." He said then shivered. Harry wondered whether it was because of the coldness of the castle today or because of the news. " At first everything was alright. But he died because he bleed to much. He was murdered Harry. By someone not something.  
  
" Was it Voldemort?" Harry asked as soon as Ron and Hermione burst through the door. They looked at Dumbeldores face then Harry's. Ron sank into a chair and Hermione began to cry.  
  
" You mean it's Voldemort!" Ron said through muffled sobs.  
  
" I do have reason to believe so. We're sending all the school owls to the families. School must be shut down for the year. Everyone must make it up next year. If there is one." He added.  
" When will it end?"  
" The 3rd of November."  
" Two days?" Hermione asked through sobs.  
" Yes and you should pack there will be a feast tonight and then I will break the news. Of course I told Fudge and he finally agreed to take extra precautions. Harry promise me you will stay with the Dursley's!"  
" I promise. No matter how bad they treat me. Though I don't expect they'd like it just them and me."  
" And Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger you must promise me that you will stay in contact with Harry. He must have contact to the magical world. Harry I want you to come to my office tommorrow and this time. We will have a meeting with Sirius. Him and Proffessor Snape will be gaurding the castle. Along with me though."  
  
" Okay!" Harry said and thought of his brave godfather. It made him feel slighlty better.  
  
" Now if you would, please go to your common rooms and pack. Proffessor McGonnogal will award Gryffindor with the House and Quidditch Cup. They were at the top." He said and he walked towards his bedroom.  
  
And so they left. Harry felt a slight smile. They had won both Cups. Harry knew Hagrid would be smiling wherever he was. They didnt talk at all that night. And much into the next day. Hermione didn't raise her hand oncein any of their last classes. Harry couldn't wait until night came. He would see his godfather. He couldn't help but feeling safe. When the time came he said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and set off for Dumbeldore's office. He walked up the many steps and knocked on the door and when Dumbeldore answered the door again Harry could tell that something was up. It looked as though Dumbeldore had a fixed smile.  



	4. Chapter IV

Chapter 4: The Last Day of Hogwarts  
  
" Harry you should sit." Dumbeldore said.  
" What? Where's Sirius?" Harry asked wondering if Dumbeldore's smile was fake.  
" Well he's been found innocent!" Dumbeldore replied. " They found Pettigrew in the sewer. They are questioning him about Voldemort."  
  
Harry smiled and notcied that in his worrying he hadn't noticed Sirius in the corner. Harry ran and hugged him. It felt good to be hugged by someone so strong. Harry now felt safe.  
  
" Can I go home with you?" Harry asked  
" No." Dumbeldore said flatly. "He must fight Voldemort now that he is attacking."  
"But, Harry Sirius has come to ask you something."  
" Well Harry you must promise me no matter what you know you wont try and do anything." Sirius asked with a hopeful and worried expression on his shabby face.  
  
Harry thoguht this was asking a little too much! Harry could never do that no matter how hard he tried. But still he would try not to break his promise.  
" Okay." He replied and hugged Sirius tightly. Sirius then hopped on a broom and flew out of the window with a loud sigh.  
  
"Well Harry return to your common room and remember your promise." Dumbeldore said showing Harry to the door.  
  
Harry walked along the corridors without anyone stoping him. He reached the common room in five minutes and quickly looked for Ron and Hermione. He sat them down and told them everything.  
  
"This is great." Ron said and that was all because Professor McGonnagal came into the common room telling eveyone it was their curfew.  
  
When Harry woke up his trunk was being pulled away buy house-elves and probably being taken out to the train. Harry felt scared of how the Dursley's would treat him. Harry looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall felling upset that it could be his last time ever seeing it. They were rushed while eating breakfast and were quickly shoved down the path towards the Hogsmeade station. Harry noticed Draco Malfoy moving away from the group. And when he dropped something Harry, who tugged Ron and Hermione with him, broke his promise to Sirius. Harry was looking around for what was dropped and Hermione let out a huge gasp.  
" Remeber when I said it was imposible?" Hermione asked " Well it's not! Harry look over there!.  
  
Harry did and noticed it immeadiatly. He picked it up and realized the same black cover but he too notcied the difference.   
" Hermione! Look there's no fang or posion." Harry called to Hermione.  
  
Hermione glanced at the cover and then she flipped through the pages and noticed that there was writting. She gasped loudly then called to them.  
" Come here and read this!" she said with a look of horror on her face.  
  
Harry looked down at the diary. This time it had writing in it. It read:  
Draco Malfoy is mine!  
  
Tom Riddle had possesed Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry now understood who had killed Hagrid and had been responsible for Hogwarts closing. Harry looked up and saw Lupin standing there with a frown.  
" You kids shouldn't be over here! And what's that Harry?" Lupin added looking at the diary.  
" Oh, this? It's uh..." Harry started but Hermione finished.  
" It's my diary!" she stated, "A girls diary is very personal you know Professor. So, when it blew away Harry came over to get it for me so no one would get a peek."  
" Good one!" Ron whispered to Hermione. She beamed back at Ron. It obvously was an honor to her to have Ron think she was bad.  
" Well better get back kids." Professor Lupin yelled over a loud howl of wind. Hermoine let the diary get caught in it and it flew away very far. They all ran after it. But when they all went to grab it at once they were transported to somewhere far. The diary had become a Portkey.  



	5. Chapter V

Chapter 5: The Encounter of the Dark Side  
  
They landed with a thud. Harry felt his glasses slide down because they were broken yet again. He sat up and saw a familiar grave yard. This is where he had last seen Voldemort. He felt himself shiver. Ron stood up and helped Hermione up. Harry also got up and put his wand out in front of him. He thoguht of Cedric lying dead not too far from where they were. He shivered again.  
  
" Do you think anyone's here?" Ron asked.  
  
But at that moment his question was answered. The heard a high pitched laugh and saw Draco walking down to the mysterious noise. They ran up ahead to catch up to Draco. The next sight made Ron and Hermione gasp really loud. Voldemort was standing down there with his Death Eaters surounding him. The next moment Draco fell to the floor and out of his ghostly body stepped Tom Riddle. Voldemort stared at this figure. Riddle was the first to speak.  
  
" I am the true Dark Lord you fake!" he shouted at Voldemort.  
" Yeah? Well we shall see." Voldemort said.  
" NO!" someone shouted from the group of Death Eaters. He ran down to Draco and started to cry.  
" That's Mr. Malfoy!" Hermione shouted and quickly hid herself behind Harry. She had made Voldemort aware of them.  
" Who's there?" Voldemort asked.  
" Ahh....so we meet again Potter?" Riddle asked  
" Yeah! Now whats going on? Riddle you aren't the Dark Lord, Voldemort is! He is your future so you will become the Dark Lord." Harry stated. He now walked down to them. It was all part of his plan.  
" Very wise Potter. I shall choose not to fight you this time as you for once sided with the Dark Lord." Voldemort braced Harry in what he thought was a hug. Harry never saw this side of Voldemort. " But my past we must battle. We must decide who is worthy of being the Dark Lord.  
" Fine then." Riddle retorted. "We begin now!"   
  
Harry had his wand ready and Voldemort didn't. Riddle began to say his spell. Really fast thoughts flew through Harry's mind. He knew he must kill Riddle in order to get Draco back. Then they must fight Voldemort off. The four of them against Voldemort. Harry knew he wouldn't let him go.  
  
"Adava Kedava!" Riddle shouted.  
" Shielraka" Harry yelled. This spell put a glass that the spell would bounce off of.  
  
A yellow light then a green and the sound of Riddle dying. Harry knew this was all too fast. Harry looked up at Vodemort. What he saw he never expected. Voldemort was dying too. 


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter 6: The Aftermath  
  
  
Harry guessed he couldn't have been alive without a past! He should have thouht this through! He looked back at the Death Eaters. Everyone of them were advacing on him.  
  
" Leave him alone! He saved my boy!" Lucius Malfoy yelled. "Adava Kedava!"  
  
The green flash killed all of them. There was only one Death Eater left in the whole world. Harry looked up at him shocked. Draco mumbeled something and Mr. Malfoy leaned down and kissed him.  
  
" Thank you Potter you truly are a hero!" Mr. Malfoy said through sobs. This was probably the first time he cried since his childhood. "That's the last Dark Arts spell I'll ever used. Now let's get back to Hogwarts and see that good man Dumbeldore."  
  
A flash and they were back where they should have been. Mr. Malfoy ran to Dumbeldore and hugged him. Ron giggled immaturely at this. Hermione looked at disapprovingly and he stopped immeadiatly. Harry walked twords Dumbeldore.  
  
"The Dark Lord has gone at last." Harry croaked. He lost his voice again in the exciment of things.  
"Are you sure?" Dumbeldore asked hopefully.  
  
Harry could see the look in his eyes. A very youthful look. As though all thoose years of fighting him wore off and he was young again. He then looked at Draco holding Riddle's diary.  
  
" I suppose this is what's responsible?" He asked Harry.  
" Yes but Riddle is gone too. That's how Voldemort died. after I killed Riddle , I wasn't thinking and didn't realize he couldn't live without a past. The Death Eaters would have killed me if it wsn't for Mr. Malfoy!" Harry added looking back at Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"Well this deserves a feast and Mr. Malfoy your reward is that you weren't with Voldemort. I must speak with Fudge." Dumbeldore said and then he walked off.  
  
The feast was great that night. Harry talked to everyone even Draco and his gang, happy that the year could go on. And go on it did. Everything was perfect and Hogwarts and passed uneventful. This wasn't normal for the magical land. Harry sensed something would happen. When he entered the train to go back to the Dursley's house this happy sensation wore off.  
  
They had been riding for five hours when horrible news had been passed down the train.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermoine who were in the last compartment recieved the news last. It was a letter that just said SNAPE HAS DIED! in quickly written words. They passed in silence for about an hour all thinking the same thing " What if it wasn't Riddle!". Draco walked in and they all looked up. It looked as though he had been crying.  
"Care for a game of Wizards Chess. Us three against us three?" He asked.  
  
They agreed and played the game until the train stopped. Draco called for Harry as he was leaving. He put out his hand and told Harry he would see him next year. He joined Mrs. Malfoy who was crying to see him. Next was the Weasley's. He kissed all of ladies, and shook the men's hands and said good bye. He had a feeling even though Fred and George had graduated it wouldn't be the last he saw them. He walked up to his Uncle Vernon and as they were walking to the car he stopped. He thought of Snape dying and how it could be someone else killing them. There was no escaping the dangers Hogwart's seems to hold. He had a whole summer to brood on this.  
  
" Hurry up!" His uncle yelled. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm coming" he replied and ran to the car not knowing the dangers his sixth year would obviously hold. 


End file.
